To Learn from an Elf
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: Elladan learns a lesson and Elrohir gets a peice of chocolate. Chibi Twin Fluff!


A/N: Um...this is what happens when I read about twenty little twin fics that I found on my favorite twin author Dragon's site. Random twin kawaii-ness abounds! The twins are the Elvin equivalent of eight years old.   
  
Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond, Celebrain, Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn, and Galadriel. Not me.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: G  
  
Features: All the above elves. But mostly Elladan, he's staring in this fic. I know, odd for an Elrohir fan.  
  
Summery: Elladan learns his first lesson about lying, and Elrohir gets a piece of chocolate. Fluff and Glorfindel abound!  
  
Archiving: As you wish. Just let me know where so I can visit your site.  
  
Authoress: Prince Tyler Briefs (PTB)  
  
Title: To Learn From an Elf  
  
The excitement in the air was very contagious, and it wasn't just Elladan that was a bundle of energy this day. Every young elfling old enough to go to the Summer Solstice Festival was more than eager for the night's festivities to begin.   
  
  
  
Two young elves in particular were positively quivering with excitement. The young twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris were finally old enough to attend the festivities, and were much looking forward to it (even if they did have to wear those horrid robes).   
  
In order to vent the over active flurries of energy the twins would be experiencing all day, Celebrain had wisely suggested that they clean their room. In order to ensure that it got finished, Celebrain had told them that whoever's side of the room was not clean would not be attending the party that evening.  
  
So, this is how we find our two young elflings at the beginning of this story...  
  
"Elladan," Elrohir said, without looking over at his twin, "you better get to work or you won't be done in time to go with me and Ammie." Elladan scowled at him from where he was perched on his bed.   
  
"We have all day to do that, Era! Why do you want to waste a beautiful morning cleaning our room?"  
  
"So that I can go to the festival!" Elrohir turned around to face him, eyes dancing with merriment. "Can you imagine, Elladan? The party goes on all night, and there's lots of food, and dancing, and lights. And Ada said that Mithriandir might even do a firework show! And Grandmother and Grandfather will be there as well!" Elladan nodded eagerly.  
  
"Glorfindel said there would be sweets, as well!"   
  
"That's why we must get the room clean." The younger twin said, hoping that he had persuaded his brother. Elladan's face resumed its scowl almost instantly.  
  
"Ammie did not say that it had to be completely done, and it will not take long. Let us go have some fun in the meantime." Elrohir shook his head. He knew that his Ammie expect their room to be perfect, and did not wish for the twins to do anything else. Besides, he would not risk missing the festival. Elladan shot him one last dirty look.  
  
"Well I am going to go have some fun, with or without you."  
  
"Dan! You'll get in trouble!" Elladan ignored his twin and left the room. Elrohir sighed, and bend down to gather up some of his toys and dump them in a box. He really wanted to go with Elladan to the festival, but if he didn't want to that was his choice. He was not going to pick up Elladan's side of the room for him.  
  
Elladan, in the mean time, was enjoying the activity of the day. Everyone was about doing something, to prepare for the festival that night. After wandering the halls for an hour or so, Elladan found his way to the kitchens.  
  
"Hello young Master Elladan." Vanima, the cook, said graciously as he hoped up on a stool. "How may I be of service to you?"  
  
"What are you making for dinner tonight, Vanima? Era said it was going to be wonderful." Vanima laughed gaily, as only a Wood-elf of Imladris can.  
  
"Aye, it shall be little Master. We're making a little bit of everything your little heart can ask for." She winked at him mischievously. "I've even heard that a special treat was being made for the young elflings that were good tonight." Elladan's eyes widened at the thought of having all the food he could possibly want, and a special treat besides.  
  
"Are you being serious, Vanima? Is there really a special treat for good elflings?"  
  
"Would I lie to the little Master?" Elladan shook his head, dark hairs falling lose from braids that were not meant to be shaken so.   
  
"Can I help you, Vanima? Oh please?" The merry young cook laughed again.  
  
"Aye, of course you may. Just grab a spoon there..." Elladan was quiet content, sitting on his stool for several hours, licking spoons and stirring whatever he was told to stir. He was even allowed to have a piece of the dough for the cookies Vinya was making. He didn't realize it was late until the bells began to ring in the far tower, signaling dinner.  
  
"You better hurry along now, little Master, or you'll never be ready in time to go." Elladan's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly, before bolting down the passageway.   
  
'How could I have been so foolish,' he berated himself, fighting tears he thought to childish to spill. 'Era was right! I'll never have time to clean now, and Ammie will not let me go.' Heartbroken, he raced into the room that he and his brother shared. One side was cleaned spotless, while the other still looked like a small animal had tried to make a nest in it. Elrohir was not in there, probably having left to prepare himself for the festival.   
  
"Era?" Elladan felt like he was going to break down into tears right that minute. He would never be able to go now, and he wanted to so badly! He'd never seen Mithriandir's fire works, but Ada said they were wonderful. Now he knew that Elrohir was right, and that he should never have taken the chance of exploring. Now he'd been gone to long and Elrohir would go without him! That was not fair at all! Elrohir didn't care much for festivals, and he, Elladan, wanted to go much more than Era did...  
  
A sudden idea popped into the young elflings head. Quick as his small legs could go, he gathered up armfuls of toys, but instead of putting them neatly in his box, he threw them onto Elrohir's side of the room. It was much quicker that way, he reasoned. He straightened his bed, messing up Elrohir's in the process, and hurriedly shoved all his clothes into Elrohir's closet, and grabbing Elrohir's neatly hung up ones. Feeling only the slightest bit guilty, he made himself presentable as best he could. He'd only just finished fixing his dark hair when Celebrain walked in. She smiled down at her eldest son.  
  
"Hello, Elladan. Are you already to go?"  
  
"Yes, Ammie! I've cleaned my room see? May I go to the festival?" Celebrain looked around, mildly impressed that Elladan had done so well. She had not heard a peep from him all day, meaning that he had worked very hard on his room while she and Elrond had been busy preparing for the feast. Parties of this size took a lot of organization and supervision. Then, she noticed Elrohir's side of the room.   
  
"What on earth...Elladan it looks like a small hurricane went through here! Did Elrohir not work on his side at all?" Elladan bit his bottom lip, and then did the only thing he could think to do, and lied to his Ammie.  
  
"No he didn't, Ammie. Elrohir left this morning, because he did not think you would seriously stop him from missing the feast. He just returned from playing in the kitchens all day, and is washing himself now." Elrohir walked into the room at that moment, and stopped short. He looked at his side of the room in shock, then up at his Ammie, before letting out a small squeak. Celebrain turned to him, looking very stern.  
  
"Elrohir, I'm very disappointed in you." Elrohir's silver eyes widened in hurt and horror. He did not know what he had done, and very rarely were those words said to him. They stung his small soul like a thousand thorns. "Elladan told me that you have been playing in the kitchens all day because you did not take me seriously when I said you must have your room clean before you can go."  
  
Elrohir gapped at his brother with a hurt expression. "Dan..." Elladan looked at his brother, shame clear in his silver eyes. Celebrain, however, took this as a sign that Elladan was supposed to be covering for his brother.   
  
"Because of your actions Elrohir, you will not be attending the feast. You will remain the rest of the night here..."  
  
"But Ammie..."  
  
"No buts Elrohir. You should have thought of the consequences before you made your choice to fool around all day." At this, Elrohir burst into tears. It had taken him all day to get his room into the shape it had been. He'd work so hard, only to have his Ammie believe Elladan and not listen to him!   
  
"Come, Elladan. The feast is starting." Head hanging, in what Celebrain assumed was sorrow at having to leave his brother behind, Elladan followed him Ammie. Elrohir flung himself onto his bed and cried.   
  
When they reached the great sloping lawns, Elrond meet them with a smile and a hug for his wife, before he bent down and picked up Elladan.  
  
"How is my little boy today?" He smiled, and Elladan looked away.  
  
"Fine, Ada." Elrond looked around, and his eyebrows furrowed in a look of fatherly confusion and worry.  
  
"Where is Elrohir? Is he alright?" Elladan sniffed, but Celebrain laid a gentle hand on her husband's arm.  
  
"Elrohir is fine. He simply did not clean his room as I had told him to this morning, and lost his privilege to come to the festival." Elrond's eyebrows knit closer together.  
  
"That does not sound like Elrohir."  
  
"I know," Celebrain admitted, "but Elladan told me it was so, and our children always tell the truth." Elladan fought a sob, and managed to turn it into a cough. His Ada put him down and patted his small head.  
  
"There, there, Elladan. I know you feel bad that Elrohir cannot be with you, but the festival will be fun anyway. Run along now, and find some other children to play with."   
  
Elladan ran off, but as the night wore on his Ada was proven wrong. Elladan was miserable, and nothing was as exciting as he'd imagined it. There were all of his and Era's favorite things to eat, but it tasted like sawdust in his mouth whenever he looked at the empty chair next to his. The fire works were pretty, and Mithriandir made fairy lights for the young Elflings to chase, but Elladan did not want to. Chasing fairy lights was one of Era's favorite things to do, and it would not be fun without him. Most especially, he did not want to play with the other children. He wanted to play only with Era.   
  
The night wore on, growing ever later as nights do, and Elladan sat silent and miserable under the shade of an oak tree. The worst part, however, was when they gave out the chocolate to good little elflings.  
  
"Here you are, Master Elladan," Vanima winked at him, "for always being a good little elf." It was more than Elladan could stand. He took his chocolate piece, and ran behind the nearest tree. He knelt down and looked at his chocolate piece. He loved chocolate, but he could not eat it. Elrohir deserved the chocolate, not him! Bright tears slipped from Elladan's eyes, and he let out a shaking sob.   
  
"What's the matter little one?" Elladan whirled around, looking up to see Glorfindel looking down at him with concerned eyes. "You have not hurt yourself, have you?" Elladan let out another sob, and latched onto Glorfindel's boot.  
  
"Oh, Glorify! It's awful!"   
  
"What's awful?" The blond elf asked, honestly confused, before squatting down to be face to face with the small boy.  
  
"What I've done." He cried, tears falling harder. "I've lied to Ammie and Ada, and everyone thinks I'm good but I'm not." Glorfindel blinked.  
  
"You lied to your Ammie and Ada?" Elladan nodded, sniffling wetly.  
  
"I told them that Elrohir had not cleaned his room, and that I had, but really it was Era that spend all day on the room while I played. I just put all my stuff on Era's side so that I could go to the festival. But it isn't any fun without Era, Glorify!" Glorfindel nodded slowly, taking in all the child had said in a rush.  
  
"So, your Ammie and Ada think that Elrohir did not do as he was told because you said that he did not." Elladan nodded.  
  
"And Era cried and cried! I feel awful Glorify! Like someone put a big rock on my chest." Glorfindel smiled, and picked up the small boy.  
  
"You know what you have to do to get rid of that weight, don't you?" Elladan shook his head. "You must tell the truth."  
  
"You mean tell Ada and Ammie I lied?" The child gasped, eyes widening in horror. "But they will be so disappointed in me!"  
  
"Not only your Ada and Ammie, but Elrohir too."  
  
"I don't want to!" Elladan cried. "I don't want them to be mad at me!" Glorfindel paused for a moment, before stating slowly.  
  
"Yet, Elrohir probably already is. He knows that he spent all day working on his room, and that you did not, yet you got to come here anyway. Do you not want to make it up to him?" Elladan lowered his head, sniffled wetly, and shook it slowly. "Then you must tell the truth and make up for your mistake." Moving slowly, Glorfindel came up to the high table where Elrond and Celebrain were sitting with the Lord and Lady of Imladris, listening to Erestor talk of how the kitchens had been very efficient in their cooking for the festival this year. All four of them looked very bored, and stared at the pair of them as they approached, eager for a reason to hush the poor councilor.   
  
"What is it, Elladan?" Galadriel asked her small indyo gently. Elladan whimpered, but Glorfindel gave him a small nudge forward.  
  
"Ada...Ammie..." He gulped, looking up at his parents, before saying everything in one breath. "I lied to you! Era cleaned his room, not me, but I wanted to go so I put all my stuff on his side so that his was dirty and mine wasn't, and I'm really sorry that I made Era cry and please don't be mad at him anymore!" All five adults stared at him.  
  
"You lied to us, Elladan." Elrond said slowly. He looked ready to reprimand the child, but Galadriel stopped him.   
  
"Do you realize that you have hurt your torn very badly, Elladan?" He nodded, two identical tears falling down his face. "Do you know how to make it up to him?" Elladan looked thoughtful for a minute, then he looked down at the half melted piece of chocolate in his hand. His face brightened, and he ran. Celebrain looked over at her mother.  
  
"Why did you do that, Ammie?"   
  
"Elladan felt bad enough for having hurt his brother. He has learned his lesson." Celebrain nodded, but Elrond and Erestor still looked skeptical. Glorfindel took his leave from them to follow the young elfling back to his room. He found him knocking on the door.  
  
"Era! Please let me in!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, Era, please?"  
  
"No! You got to go to the festival instead of me! You told Ammie I was mean and horrible! You made Ammie mad at me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Era."  
  
"Go away! You're not sorry, and I shall never forgive you!" Elladan looked hurt, so Glorfindel stepped up and knocked.  
  
"Elrohir, please let us in."  
  
"Glorify?"   
  
"Elladan and I wish to speak with you." The door slowly creaked open, and a tear stained face with red-rimmed eyes looked up at him.  
  
"I don't want to talk to Elladan." He stated simply.  
  
"Oh, Era, I'm so sorry! The festival wasn't any fun without you, and I felt so bad, and now Ammie and Ada aren't mad at you anymore and, and here..." Elladan stuffed the piece of chocolate into his twin's hand. Elrohir's face immediately brightened.  
  
"Chocolate? You got me a piece of chocolate, Dan?" The elder twin nodded.  
  
"I couldn't eat it when you deserved it, and not me." Elrohir grinned, and he tackled his brother in a hug. Glorfindel smiled down at the pair, as all was forgiven now.  
  
End A/N: I liked my first version better, but this one is still pretty cute. I've been working on this since Christmas, rewriting it several different ways, and I'm tired of it now, so I'm going to post it anyway. Read, Review, and whatever.  
  
-PTB 


End file.
